fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Fairly OddBrothers! Trivia
Warning! This article might contains spoilers on the series. These are the trivia on the series Two Fairly OddBrothers!: Trivia on the characters: Canon characters: *In this series are revealed the secrets of many FOP characters: **it's revealed Anti-Cosmo's past; ***it's also revealed how Anti-Cosmo met Anti-Wanda; **it's revealed the real identity of HP, which is Shiro Howaito; ***''Shiro'' is the Japanese word for white, and howaito is the Japanese pronunciation for the English word white. **it's revealed that Sanderson was created by Shiro/HP; **in this series Timmy isn't the only Chosen One, because his friends become Chosen Ones like him in order to protect their world (the Earth). ***However, the first Chosen One was a Fairy. *The human form of the magical creatures is quite similar to the "original" form. **the only differences are the outfits: for example, Wanda dresses red clothes and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda dresses like the British of the nintheenth century. **in the "human" form, Cosmo and Anti-Wanda become a little more clever. *it's revealed that Juandissimo has a brother, Iax, and a nephew, Lucky. *Poof in this series has got a special ability: he can enhance his magical powers thanks to a particular spell. **While he enhance his powers, his eyes are glowing. New characters: *Comet and Anti-Comet are the first fairies born by an experiment. **They could be considered as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's stepdaughters and Foop's stepsisters. *Ursa was the first Chosen One. Trivia on the locations: *The Anti-Fairies and the Fairies originally lived in the same world, and that later the two worlds were divided into Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World. *The Pixies' world originally was a grey limbo which was between the Fairy World and the Human World; later, it was changed into Pixie World thanks to Shiro's magic powers. *The city of Dimmsdale was created in order to hide the portal to the Earth's Heart, which is the place where is collected the Earth's magic energy. Trivia on the series: *This series is very different from the original FOP series: **this series features a different design style, which is more like Japanese anime design; **this series also has more plot twists than in the FOP series. *For this series are used two openings and two endings: **in the first opening and ending (which are used only for the first five episodes) appear only the canon characters (Poof, Timmy, Foop, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, HP, the Three Elders); ***in the first opening, however, appear also the silohuettes of Comet, Anti-Comet, Shiro/HP and Ursa. **in the second opening and ending (which are used from the sixth episode) appear the canon characters and the new characters (Comet, Crystal, Lucky, Anti-Comet, Ursa, Shiro/HP). References to other media: *In an episode, Wanda says that Anti-Cosmo did a worse imitation of Hannibal Lecter: this may refers also to his quote:-Hello, Clarice-, which has been said in many FOP's episodes. *This series often uses references to other cartoons or anime. Examples: **In the episode "My brother, a butler" there are some references to Kuroshitsujii; **Comet's favourite comic book is "The Young Magical Warriors", which is a parody of Pretty Cure. **Another reference to Pretty Cure: when Timmy materializes a magical barrier with the White Wand, it resembles much Cure Beat's Beat Barrier (from Suite Pretty Cure). *In this series there are also references to other Nickelodeon cartoons or shows. Examples: **In some episodes, Crystal sings some songs from the show Victorious. ***Crystal's dubber is Victoria Justice, who plays Tori in that show. **In an episode, Timmy and the others create a band which is named "Big Time Wish" (from Big Time Rush); **In an episode, when Comet gets lost her glasses, she mistakes Timmy for Carly and Poof for Freddie, which are two of the characters from iCarly. ***Comet and Poof's dubbers are respectively Jennette McCurdy, who plays Sam, and Nathan Kress, who plays Freddie in that show. Category:Trivia Pages. Category:References Pages Category:Spin-Offs